Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of driving data, a data drive circuit for performing the method, and a display apparatus having the data drive circuit.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus may include an LCD panel, a printed circuit board (PCB) including a drive chip driving the LCD panel, source tape carrier packages (TCPs) including source drive chips, and gate TCPs including gate drive chips. The TCPs electrically connect the LCD panel with the PCB.
A gate-integrated circuit-less (GIL) structure, in which the gate TCPs have been removed and the gate drive circuit is directly formed on the LCD panel, has been developed and applied in the LCD apparatus as a solution for reducing the size and manufacturing costs thereof.
Additionally, a structure in which different color pixels are connected to one source line for reducing the number of source drive chips, that is, a horizontal pixel structure, may be employed. The horizontal pixel structure may be formed, in which a long side of the structure is formed in the horizontal direction of each of red, green, and blue pixels and a short side of the structure is formed in the vertical direction of each of red, green, and blue pixels.
When the horizontal pixel structure is employed, the red, green, and blue pixels may be connected to the same source line so that the pixels are respectively driven while dividing a horizontal period (1H) into 1/3H, thereby reducing the number of the source lines by 1/3.
A column inversion driving method may be used, in which different polarity data voltages are applied to adjacent source lines to compensate for a reduced charging time in the horizontal pixel structure and reduce power consumption. In addition, a different structure may be used, in which pixels are alternately connected in the column to adjacent source lines for acquiring a dot inversion effect through the column inversion driving method.